That Brat!
by Jachien
Summary: Touya realizes something he probably never wanted to think about. The 'real' reason he dislikes Sayoran. Set after Final Judgement. FINISHED
1. Touya realizes something

This is just a short fic on Touya's thoughts, and the _real_ reason he hates Syaoran. And because they're Touya's thoughts, everything is written from his point of view. Please try to remember they're thoughts. so they don't have a definite line to stay on. they just sort of ramble. 

No one is mine. All characters belong to CLAMP. 

***********************************************

**That Brat!**

_I hate him. I hate him. I hate him. I hate him._

Touya was lying in his bed trying to get to sleep. He had been able to see the elementary school playground from his math class window. He had seen how Syaoran and Sakura had spent all their time together and his mind would not let him sleep. 

_I saw how he watched my sister. How they ate together while I was stuck in class doing a stupid detention over lunch. It was for not paying attention in class. It was **all** the kid's fault too. If I didn't have to watch his every move then I would have been able to pay attention to the teacher. _

And I knew it. I knew it the first time I laid eyes on him. He was, and still is, a punk kid trying to take my little sister away from me. He shouldn't be allowed near this house. EVER! 

I saw the moment. The very moment when I knew my life was over. I couldn't hear what they were saying but I could see their faces. 

Touya remembered every second of that lunch hour. It would never be erased from his mind. 

_I can't believe I had to see it all. That stupid kid stopped eating and looked Sakura right in the eye. He looked so embarrassed I had hoped that he wouldn't go through with it. I knew, somewhere in the back of my mind I knew what he was going to say. _

And he did. He said "I love you". I could almost hear it, and Sakura stopped eating. She looked shocked and then she blushed too. They were sitting there beside each other and she leaned over and kissed him. SHE KISSED HIM!! 

Is there no end to the torture I have to go through? Now I have to live with this kid. He'll be over every day. What can I do? 

I know. I'll get him when he's not looking. Scare him off. Make him go back to his real home. Far away from here. Stupid Chinese brat. He'll learn. I'll show him what happens when people mess with my sister. Maybe I can get a restraining order on him. Make him stay two hundred metres away from my sister at all times. 

I wonder if Dad would agree with me. Maybe I can get him on my side. **What if he knows about them already!** He never told me! He probably knew what I'd do if he told me. Probably thought it better not to tell me. Does that mean Dad's already sided with Sakura? Could he have already seen the relationship growing between them? He's very observant and knows more than he lets on. 

**What if he know's about me and Yukito?!?!?!** He would have said something right? He'd ask me about it... Yeah. Ok. He doesn't know about us. 

Aww damn! I've got that stupid test tomorrow in math. I have to sit in that un-airconditioned room. Work out boring math problems and try to stay awake. The only thing to distract me is that window... 

Damn it! Do I have to watch those two again tomorrow? Of course I will. They'll be all over each other for sure. And I'll fail the math test because I won't be able to pay attention. 

My only choice is to get rid of him tomorrow morning. Before school starts. 

But I'll have to be careful. Yukito would stop me for sure. He'd say "Touya, you're being childish. Sakura is growing up. You can't stop that."_ He's right of course. He's always right. _

Oh Yukito. Why do you have this power over me? Your shiny grey hair, sparkling eyes and that smile that never fades. Always so kind and supportive and understanding. I will always love you no matter what. Nothing will ever change that. 

Touya let out a big sigh and before he fell asleep a thought he never knew he had crept into his mind. 

_Why does Sakura get the cute boyfriend?_

***********************************************

That's all people. 

Reviews are helpful. Thanks. 

Laura Li 


	2. Then he gets an explanation

**That Brat!**

**Chapter 2**

Disclaimer in chapter one. 

OK. This didn't turn out at all like I thought it would. Guess my mind doesn't think the same way as the rest of the worlds. Chapter one was supposed to be it. Finished. Touya's reason for not liking Sayoran was because he was jealous that Sayoran was cuter than Yukito. Humourous at the end and not really meaningful. But I guess I jumped a bit in explanations or something. So I whipped this up in a few hours and hope it's better than the first chapter and clears everything up. And I'll try to practise with my writing skills more. 

This all takes place after the final judgement but before touya figures everything out and gives his power to yue. reference to the mirror card too. i can't remember when sakura transforms that so I'll just say she already did. 

***************************************************

_Why does Sakura get the cute boyfriend? _

Touya sat straight up in bed. 

_Where the hell did **that** come from??!!_ His mind yelled at him as he broke out in a cold sweat. 

_There's no way **I'm** jealous of that, that **brat**. Yukito is way better looking than him. Plus he's kind and he's fun to be with. Nothing like that kid. Nothing at all..._

Touya was starting to worry. What if he really did like that kid? What if Yukito wasn't the one for him? But his mind refused to believe that anything could happen between him and the kid. It just wasn't true. It couldn't be. It was something different, he couldn't put his finger on it, couldn't decide what he thought of Syaoran. Just a little thing that was there and it wouldn't go away. Touya got up and started pacing his room. There was no way he was getting any sleep now. 

Touya was up the whole night, his thoughts waging war in his head. He completely failed his math test the next day because he slept through it and he avoided looking out windows from the moment he entered the school till the end of the day. There was no way he'd be able to look at that brat for a while. 

He got home from school late and looked like he had been dragged by wild horses the whole way. As he approached the front door he heard talking. It was Sakura and Tomoyo. He stopped to listen to their conversation. 

"Sakura! I can't believe you two finally got together. I mean, I knew he had a crush on you but I didn't think he'd ever be able to stop being flustered long enough to say anything. And now, now you're finally together and I can make matching outfits for you to fight the cards in." 

Any previous thoughts and anxieties were pushed out of Touya's mind. _Outfits?!?! Fight?!?!?! Cards?!? What is she talking about?_ But his thoughts were cut off by Tomoyo's high pitched squeal of delight. 

"I can even make something for Kero too. Did you tell **him** about Sayoran?" 

_Kero? Sakura's stuffed animal?_

"I was going to tell him yesterday," Sakura answered, "but he had just quit without saving on what he calls 'a major level' and I didn't want him to go and try to kill Sayoran." 

"Fine, we can tell him now." 

Touya heard footsteps running up the staircase, a noise of protest from Sakura, then a second set of foot steps thunder up the stairs. He crept quietly into the house and, removing his shoes, tiptoed up the stairs to see if he could learn what was going on. He approached Sakura's bedroom door in time to hear an angry "WHAT!!!" from a male voice that he was quite sure he'd heard before, but he couldn't place where. 

"Sakuraaaaaaaaa, Let. Go. Of. My. Tail." 

"No Kero, You can't go anywhere." 

"But, he's a brat. I can't let him touch you and get away with it." 

Touya had absolutely no clue what was going on but figured the best thing to do was to stay and listen. He'd hear everything he could now and try to figure it all out later. 

"No Kero." 

"But Sakuuuuuuurrrrrrrraaaaaaaaa." 

**"I SAID NO!!"**

Silence. Well... almost silence. 

Whirrrrrrrrrrrr! 

"Tomoyo would you put that camcorder down for a second." 

Tomoyo laughed, "Nope, You are just so cute when you're mad, or... protecting a loved one." 

Silence again. Whirrrrr. 

"Sakura ", Kero had started talking again, this time to his furiously blushing master, " are you sure you really love him? What if you're only feeling the pull of his magic? Just like you were pulled towards Yukito." 

"No. It's different than that. I can feel the pull of our magic but, as well as that, there's something else." Sakura sighed. "Magic pulls a tiny bit at your soul, it makes you feel something for other magical people but not with your heart. It doesn't make you feel anything specific about anyone, but it's this tiny bit of something that's just there. With Sayoran, I can feel him in my heart..." 

Touya could almost hear Sakura's sweatdrop. 

"Yeah, ummm, nevermind." 

"Well kid, You proved it. You really do love him... My little Sakura's all grown up." 

*sniff* 

"Kero? Are you crying?" 

"What?! No! I just have something in my eye." 

Tomoyo had decided to join the conversation. "So what you feel is totally different from what you used to feel for Yukito?" 

"Yeah, that was just a crush. He's older, and my brother respects him so much I guess it just rubbed off on me." 

_Sakura had a crush on Yukito? Well **that** explains alot._ Touya's thoughts were once again interrupted by Tomoyo, and the mention of his own name. 

"Yeah, and what will Touya think?" Tomoyo asked. 

"He, ah, oh, I didn't think of that..." Sakura mumbled. 

"Well. Let's go ask him then." 

"What?? Tomoyo no! He'll kill Sayoran." 

"Well, he's going to find out eventually. You might as well tell him now." 

Touya heard footsteps coming towards the bedroom door and bolted to his room, silently shutting his door behind him. 

It really wasn't a huge deal anymore that Sakura was with Sayoran. He was just relieved to find out that there was a reason that his thoughts frequently went to the brat. And it meant that he definitely had no feelings other than dislike for the brat. And when he thought about it. The kid _was_ always helping Sakura every time she was hurt. Despite the fact that Touya thought he had caused the injuries, Sayoran was always there for her. He would have to make a mental note not to be **so** hard on Sayoran from now on. Sure he could still be the protective older brother, but he would stop with the glaring contests... most of the time. 

All he had to do now was figure out all of these other things that his sister had been talking about. He didn't think it would be that hard. In fact, he had a plan on how to do it already. He did have an insider, he just had to make her appear. If he made Sakura stay home every night and insisted on checking on her every ten minutes, he was sure the other Sakura would appear. The second Sakura that was used to hide the real ones disappearance. 

Another idea occurred to him... Tomoyo taped _everything_. If he could just steal one of those tapes from her. He'd even find out about that "Kero" thing. The supposed stuffed animal that left the tv on all the time in Sakura's room. 

Yes, yes. It was only a matter of time. He would know everything soon. 

*******************************************************

OK. I don't care what you say now. That's it. **THE END**. There's no more chapters to this. End of story. 

The main idea was that Touya was jealous of Sayoran. Now he's figured out why and all problems I wanted to address have been taken care of. There is no need to keep going with the story. If I do then there's no point and it ends up like the _Spice Girls movie_. Pointless. 

Sorry to anyone who liked that movie. 

Review please. I obviously need some pointers. 

- Laura Li 


End file.
